


Are you still sleeping? Wake up, come on, wake up!

by sohnsonsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Johnny even brushes Ten's teeth when will ur otp ever, Johnny makes breakfast and is the Best Boyfriend Ever, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mark is just rly hungry we love a small hungry growing boy, Ten falls asleep numerous times, Ten isn't a morning person here, idek where to start i just REALLY LIKED sanyeoja's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: When Johnny returns to their shared bedroom, Ten has curled up to take the warm spot he’s left on the bed, despite Johnny’s best efforts to swaddle him in the blankets. Ten’s bathed in the slowly brightening sunlight, curtains casting patterns on the blankets, looking absolutely at peace with the world with a small smile. Beautiful, he looks so pretty and cute like this, Johnny thinks, and almost doesn’t want to wake Ten up.Instead, he sits down next to Ten’s small frame on the large bed and presses his lips gently to Ten’s forehead. Ten stirs, mumbling incoherently, making grabby hands at Johnny’s chest and whining, “hyuuuuuunggggg…”“Alright Ten, but you have to get up soon, I’ll make pancakes for you.” Ten doesn’t react at the prospect of pancakes, only snuggles closer to Johnny’s chest when it comes into view. Johnny giggles, and pulls Ten onto his chest.





	Are you still sleeping? Wake up, come on, wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even remember where this idea came from but it was most likely sanyeoja's art of a kitty ten clinging on to johnny in the kitchen
> 
> the title is from Johnny's wake up call, which happens to be my alarm.

_ For once,  _ Johnny muses,  _ we have a rest day. A full day of resting.  _ He still doesn’t want to open his eyes, remembering how happy Ten looked to be sneaking into his room the previous night, and being able to cuddle with his boyfriend without having to leave him halfway. 

 

_ “Not even the radio show?” _

_ “Pre-recorded. For tomorrow as well~” _

 

The smile and happy, surprised laugh Ten lets out plays endlessly. Johnny wants it to be on loop forever. 

 

Ten’s currently latched onto his chest, head in the crook of his neck, arms hugging him tightly, legs wrapped around one of his. It’s a beautiful sight, to be able to wake up and see Ten clutched so close to his chest,  _ right where he belongs.  _ Johnny pulls Ten even closer. 

 

However, Johnny feels an urgent need for the toilet, and slowly peels Ten off of him, replacing the space he leaves with as much blanket as possible. Johnny leaves Ten as a tiny blanket cocoon in the middle of their bed. 

 

The dorm is dark and empty, leaving Johnny with the freedom he likes, to make good coffee, stir together a pancake mix, take photos of the fading autumn leaves, all the little indulgences he would otherwise fail to have on a busy day. 

 

When Johnny returns to their shared bedroom, Ten has curled up to take the warm spot he’s left on the bed, despite Johnny’s best efforts to swaddle him in the blankets. Ten’s bathed in the slowly brightening sunlight, curtains casting patterns on the blankets, looking absolutely at peace with the world with a small smile.  _ Beautiful, he looks so pretty and cute like this,  _ Johnny thinks, and almost doesn’t want to wake Ten up. 

 

Instead, he sits down next to Ten’s small frame on the large bed and presses his lips gently to Ten’s forehead. Ten stirs, mumbling incoherently, making grabby hands at Johnny’s chest and whining, “hyuuuuuunggggg…” 

 

“Alright Ten, but you have to get up soon, I’ll make pancakes for you.” Ten doesn’t react at the prospect of pancakes, only snuggles closer to Johnny’s chest when it comes into view. Johnny  _ giggles _ , and pulls Ten onto his chest. 

 

“But I’m heavy……” Ten seemingly protests, although the satisfaction on his face gives the act away. 

“Baby, you weigh close to nothing.” Johnny then goes back to petting Ten’s hair, feeling the Thai boy become completely pliant in his arms, and deciding to cuddle just a little while more. 

 

After a while, the tell-tale whirring of the coffee machine stops, and Johnny asks, “Ten, wanna get up now?”

Ten’s head pops up from its position in the centre of Johnny’s chest, stubbornly says “don’t wanna” with what Johnny can only describe as an  _ adorable  _ pout, and flops his head back down on Johnny’s chest. 

“Okay, I’ll carry you?” 

A happy hum tickles his chest where Ten’s mouth is, and Johnny sits up. Ten moves up with him, his head now draped on his shoulder instead of his chest, not unlike a sleeping baby. Johnny takes advantage of Ten’s arms wrapped around his chest to stand up, holding Ten’s butt as his legs move up to wrap around his waist. 

 

The walk to the bathroom would be agonising if it wasn’t Johnny carrying Ten, and if it wasn’t a common occurrence for any of this to happen. Dongyoung and Taeyong watch as they walk past without a second glance, and Yoonoh merely says, “oh. Hyungs are up. Mornin’.” Ten mumbles what Johnny can only guess to be a “morning” into his neck. 

 

Seconds later, Ten is asleep on Johnny’s shoulder yet again, albeit in the toilet, not the bedroom or the hallway. Unfazed, Johnny grabs Ten’s toothbrush, squeezes some toothpaste onto it, and sits down on the toilet seat cover with Ten on his lap. Ten stays asleep, even when Johnny reaches around and brushes his teeth for him, slowly and gently. When he’s finished, Johnny places a kiss on Ten’s cheek and asks, “can you stand, baby? We’re done.” 

 

Reluctantly, Ten stands up, toddles over to the sink, spits and rinses his mouth. Johnny takes the chance to leave the toilet seat up for Ten, who unceremoniously plonks himself down to pee. Ten then pulls himself up again, washes his hands, before walking back to Johnny and planting his face onto the center of his chest, whining out a small “carry me, Youngho”. He’s allowed to pounce back onto Johnny, wrapping his arms around his neck and his thighs above his hips. Johnny’s right arm steadies him by the waist, and Ten’s pretty much free to nuzzle into Johnny’s neck again. Which he does. 

 

They emerge from the bathroom like this, Ten happily perched on Johnny’s right hip, and reach the kitchen. Johnny’s glad he had the foresight to make loads of pancake mix beforehand. Ten’s light, but whisking together pancake mix with a literal  _ koala  _ attached to his hip would be impossible. 

 

Taeyong worriedly raises an eyebrow, and asks, “You’re really gonna cook like that?” Johnny shrugs using his left shoulder. Why not? It’s not like he  _ can’t.  _ Taeyong knows he’s capable of doing so, and doesn’t push. 

 

“Oh well, he looks so happy like that. I understand.“

 

On the first pancake, Johnny hesitantly lets go of Ten’s hip, grateful that Ten’s legs had the strength to hold on without support. He still doesn’t move until the fifth pancake, though. 

 

“Mmm, pancakes? You’re making pancakes?” Ten’s head shuffles until he’s facing the stove, and deeply inhales. 

 

Johnny laughs, knowing the smell of food would wake his boyfriend up. 

 

After a while, another pair of bare feet pads into the kitchen, pattering against the kitchen tiles, before Mark comes into view. 

 

“Pancakes?” A greedy, cheeky smile then appears on his face. “Are there any for me?”

Johnny lightly bops his nose, before telling him, “I made enough for you, too. Get some plates and go wait at the dining table, I’m almost done.”

A “thanks dad!” is whispered, and Mark scurries to gather plates, and gets out of the kitchen. Johnny shoots a questioning look out the kitchen at Mark, who smiles back. Johnny holds in a laugh, not wanting to jostle Ten. 

 

“Wanna go sit down baby?” 

 

The rustling of Ten’s hair tickles Johnny’s neck as he rolls to sit on the countertop, before hopping down to join Mark at the table. There’re three plates, and an empty spot in the middle for Johnny. To him, it looks so domestic, almost as if it’s his family, with Ten as his husband and Mark as his son. He decides it’s Mark’s fault for calling him dad, and walks out with his large tower of pancakes. 

 

After the initial fuss over how many pancakes each of them should take, the table is silent, save for the clinking of forks and knives against plates. Johnny busies himself with stuffing his face full of cheat day pancakes, focusing only on the plate in front of him. 

 

“Psst. Hyung.” Mark whispers, and when he’s gotten Johnny’s attention, he points towards Ten. “He’s asleep.”

 

Johnny looks over at Ten next to him at the table, only to notice the younger has fallen asleep, yet again, propped up by his left hand.  _ Poor thing,  _ Johnny thinks, as he clicks his tongue playfully and begins to feed Ten with whatever morsel of soggy pancake was on his fork, long forgotten. Ten’s eyes barely open, but he opens his mouth wide when Johnny uses his other hand to tap his cheek, and chews slowly. Beside them, Mark fake-gags, before mouthing,  _ gross.  _

 

But Ten opens his mouth again, and Johnny’s suddenly too preoccupied with feeding Ten to tease Mark back. Mark finishes his pancakes, and heads back to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“Awake now?” Johnny asks, as he notices Ten’s eyes slowly opening wider, losing their bleariness from sleep. 

 

“Thank you, Johnny.” Ten snuggles closer in response, kissing his cheek. “Carry me back to bed?”

 

Johnny rolls his eyes, but does it anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> im very tired n sleepy while typing the notes so ill edit this like in the morning when my head isnt messed up or like tomorrow because i got work n work is tiring
> 
> if you wanna yell at me please come to my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson)
> 
> my drafts are ALWAYS available for viewing at tinyurl.com/sohnsonsundump


End file.
